Pokemon Noodle (???)
by Moonkitty3000
Summary: This is based on a strange dream I had. Beware!!! Also, if you love Misty, please read. If you hate Tracey, please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my version of Misty's past. Remember, this was a dream!
1. Pokemon noodle Part 1

This story is written like an episode of Pokemon. The episode is called Pokemon noodle.(don't  
ask!) I don't own Pokemon but I own the episode! Don't sue me! This is about Misty's life story.  
I have heard so many versions of this story it's scary!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About two days ago, Tracey disappeared. Brock joined Misty and Ash and they were   
traveling from island to island. One day Ash, Misty, and Brock found a crowded theater in the   
center of an island. It looked like a free show so they went in. Now you Know what happened up   
to the beginning of the episode.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the stage was a very strange thing! There were three girls. One had red hair and a red,  
orange, and black costume. Another had blue hair and a green, yellow, and brown costume. Yet  
another had yellow hair and a pink, dark green, and bright orange costume. They all had very  
big boots in a mixture of these colors! They seemed to be doing a circus act.  
  
Misty said "I speak for my sisters when I say those colors clash! Ugg!"  
  
Brock said "Exactly!"  
  
"I think we walked into a cheap circus! It must be if Brock is not in love with any of them!"   
said Ash. Brock started making funny noises Ash realized he was snoring!   
  
All of a sudden words came across the screen. They said, and so did Ash: "Pokemon Noodle".  
  
Ash looked at Misty. She fainted! He looked around the theater. Everyone but Ash, Misty, and  
Brock seemed to be in some sort of trance! Ash screamed a really girly scream but it was enough  
to wake Misty and Brock.   
  
Misty and Brock looked at Ash. Ash pointed to the people in the theater.   
Brock said, "Ohhhkay lets try to get them out of whatever trance they are in!"  
  
Misty said, "There's no hope I can't even wake them up!"  
  
Tracey ran in and started praying to the strange things on stage. (Sorry, I just have  
a problem with Tracey!OFT!) He repeated you are the greatest! You are all powerful! Help me!   
I need help!  
  
Ash said, "Tracey does need help!  
  
Misty said "Oh yeah"   
  
Misty walked up to the front of the stage and asked them how they got so much power!  
  
Then it got Freaky. The things on the stage started reciting a double motto, the   
Team Rocket motto! The girl with red hair turned out to be Jesse. The one with blue hair  
ended up being James. The girl in the yellow hair was Cassidy. Botch (as James called him) was  
working the lights. Well, instead of Meowth saying Meowth that's right Giovanni Team Rocket's  
boss did. Even worse Tracey was still praying to them! (Does that scare you? It scares me!)   
  
Jesse said "Meowth found the Pokemon noodle, he is the new leader of Team Rocket"  
  
Misty screamed "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Misty, what's wrong? What is the pokemon noodle?" said Ash and Brock together  
  
Who's that pokemon????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You like the story? Hope ya enjoyed it!! Please r/r! Thank you!  
Hey that kinda sorta rhymes!   



	2. Pokemon noodle Part 2

To start on the next one. Don't own Pokemon! Want to own Pokemon! I am crazy! Now it is  
time to make fun of Tracey! I don't like Tracey! HEE HEE HEE! Ok here go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ASH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE POKEMON NOODLE IS!?!" Screamed Misty  
  
Ash said "Well I ..."   
  
Misty hit him over the head with a Mallet o'death! Misty hit Brock and Tracey too   
for good measure! She decided to tell her story.  
  
Misty said "It all started when my sister Rosetta and I were born."  
  
Brock interrupted "Wow there is a fourth Cerulean sister. I..."  
  
Brock again was struck with the Mallet o'death! Misty screamed "DON'T INTERRUPT ME"  
  
Misty continued "Rosetta is my twin sister. Like my father we developed strong magical   
powers by age two. We were able to catch Pokemon more easily than most people. My sisters  
Violet, Daisy, and Lilly never developed magical powers. This was a mystery because  
according to legend all of my father's children would have these powers. I often whent  
to your house, Ash, because my father sensed that Your family would play a major rule in  
our lives. Visits to your house stopped when I was about eight years old."  
  
"Wait! um-er not to interrupt but you must be that girl" Ash said  
  
Ash pulls out a picture of Misty with XOXO all over it. Misty bursts out laughing.  
Ash turned red in embarrassment! Ash said "Whoops!" Then pulls out an older picture of Ash  
and Misty's families combined. He pointed to Misty in the picture.  
  
Misty said while laughing "Correct now on with the story." She became serious again   
"Everything was fine and dandy until I was about ten years of age. I snuck out of the house  
to go shopping with some friends. I felt bad but little did I know that team Rocket planned  
a sneak attack on our gym. They were going to use my fathers, my sisters, and my own power  
to dominate the world. At least that is what Violet, Daisy, and Lilly said when I got home.  
They said that my mother is on Giovanni's side. I can believe that! My own mother was   
always very mean! They also said that they were actually Giovanni's children! This   
explained why Daisy, Violet, and Lilly never developed magical powers. My mother had the   
power to control the minds of people and Pokemon. My father wouldn't let my mother or team  
Rocket take over our minds! He got the first small objet he could find which was a macaroni  
noodle. He shrank himself, my sister, and all of our magical objects. Like a big tornado  
they flew into the noodle. Of course my father enclosed it and protected it from decay.   
My 3 sisters wanted nothing to do with team Rocket's plans they protected it from team   
Rocket. Since I was the only one left who could get them out of the noodle Lilly brought   
it to me. Since she was such a klutz she dropped it in the Cerulean gym's pool. We searched  
the pool a few thousand times and never found it! Giovanni sent my sisters money. I told   
them to send it back but when they didn't I left! You know the story from that point."  
  
"Why didn't team Rocket go after you Misty?" Asked Brock  
  
"My mother was more dense than Ash! If that is possible. Oh yeah forgot about Tracey" said  
Misty as she once again hits Brock on the head with a Mallet O'death.   
  
"Let's go find that noodle," said Ash  
  
Sometime during Misty's Story Team Rocket disappeared. Misty, Ash, Brock, and Tracey  
(still praying)walked down a series of hallways. Misty was leading them somehow.  
  
Finally they walked into a room that sorta looked like Sabrina's gym. In the middle  
was the noodle. Ash reached to get it but the alarm went off. Misty's mother appeared. She  
was tall, had dark red fiery eyes, red hair that was almost down to the floor in length,  
and she wore a strange looking bright red outfit(She found a way to go to the Flint the   
Time Detective world and stole Petra's outfit). She attacked Misty, Ash, Brock, and Tracey   
(still praying). Before Misty's mother could do anything Misty turned herself, Ash and Brock  
invisible. She left Tracey because he wouldn't shut up!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonkitty3000- Hmmmm should I stop there?   
  
A flying orange tabby with wings named Booger comes in and says- YES!  
  
Moonkitty3000- Wow! Birds must really hate you! You're a cat that flies!  
  
Booger looks at Moonkitty. Then starts laughing.  
  
Moonkitty3000- I will stop the story already! Don't kill me! PLEASE! Hey get away from  
there!  
  
Hi this is Duplica! Moonkitty is unable to finish this part of the story at this moment I  
am taking over!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duplica- Moonkitty was able to get Booger to fly away! Moonkitty is coming back!  
  
Moonkitty3000- I hope that cat comes back! I love cats! It would be cool if that cat can  
fly to the moon! I like the moon to!  
  
Duplica- I wonder how you got your name?  
  
Moonkitty3000- Me too! I forgot!  
  
Duplica stomps away saying over and over she is stupider than Ash!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLEASE r/r! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW!   
Do you like it?  
Do you hate it?  
Do I need help?  
TELL ME!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pokemon noodle Part 3

Hello! I don't own Pokemon. Give me Pokemon!!! Tracey must die! Tracey will die!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took Ash and Brock a few seconds to figure out that they were invisible. Then  
Brock tripped over Ash! They both fall down and go boom. (That was rude! I hope Tracey   
never types again!) Misty, invisible, gets the noodle and drags Ash and Brock   
out of there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside...  
  
"Hey I'm not invisible anymore!" Ash said  
  
Misty said, "Let's see what is in this noodle!"  
  
  
Misty opened the noodle. In front of them was a fifty-foot pile of pokeballs only   
they were different they were not colored red and white there were many different color   
combinations. There was also a girl Misty's age with very long light blue hair.( Have to  
get in the colors of the rainbow! Japanese anime) She wore a green dress and had on a   
fire pokemon charm bracelet. On it was a Charmander, Charizard, Growlith, Flarion, Magmar,  
Ninetails, Rapidash, Moltres, and Vulpix. In her hand was Misty's charm bracelet. On that  
one was Gyarados, Tentacruel, Blastoise, Vaporion, Dugong, Starmie, Satrit (The evolved   
form of Starmie. Not really but that would be cool!) Articuno, and Cloyster. Misty   
introduced her "Ash, Brock this is my sister, Rosetta" Misty put on her charm bracelet.  
  
"Hello Misty, nice to be normal sized again! Our wonderful magical father is stuck under   
all of our pokeballs!" Rosetta said  
  
Misty replied "Again! Every time he tries to put them in one place he ends up stuck under  
them!"   
  
All of a sudden....  
  
Team Rocket appeared! (Botch, Cassidy, Jesse, James, Giovonii, and Misty's mother)   
  
Rosetta exclaimed, "We need Pokemon!"  
  
"Ash! Brock! Sort the pile of pokeballs by color!" screamed Misty  
  
"If you find a light blue and green one or more than one throw them to me" said Rosetta  
  
"If you find a purple and blue one or more than one throw them to me!" Misty said  
  
Ash found a light blue and green one and threw it to Rosetta. Rosetta said "Pokeball go!"  
out popped a Charizard. "Ok! Now we're getting somewhere! Fire breath, flame thrower" said  
Rosetta (fire breath is her nickname for Charizard) Misty's mother fought back with Petra   
stamp.(She stole that Petra on Flint The Time Detective too!) Charizard was now under her   
control! (Petra stamp is how Misty's mother controls minds!)  
  
Brock found a purple and blue pokeball and threw it to Misty. Misty said "Pokeball go!"  
Out popped a Blastoise! The Blastoise started fighting the Charizard it was able to avoid  
the Petra stamp. Blastoise won! The down side was that team Rocket kept Rosetta's   
Charizard forever! (so sad)   
  
Ash wanted to know what other pokemon Misty had he got a purple and blue pokeball  
and threw it! Out popped a Gyarados and it started chasing Ash! Misty Screamed "NEVER  
TOUCH MY POKEBALLS! Ivy return." (Ivy is Gyarados's nickname)  
  
Rosetta and Misty joined Ash and Brock in sorting pokeballs they discussed how life  
in a noodle was. They also caught Rosetta up on the major events leading up to that day.   
Ash explained how he was trying to become a pokemon master. Brock explained how he was   
trying to become a pokemon breeder. Misty explained how she was still trying to be the   
best at everything! Rosetta explained how Misty and Ash would make a good couple and   
how she was good predicting things like that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then...  
Gary appeared! He was with his cheerleaders of course! They were saying "Gary!   
Gary! He's our man! He just ate the champion!"   
  
Ash said "Oh! No! Not Gary! Anything but Gary!"  
  
Gary said "Oh look there is 5th twerp"  
  
Rosetta was in shock! She put Gary in an extra room in the torture chamber in her sub-space  
pocket!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From inside the sub-space pocket....  
  
" Barney! No! I hate Barney! Barney is going to kill me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four trainers were talking about how annoying Tracey is!   
  
When to there surprise...  
  
Team Rocket appears. Meowth said if you don't give up then we will kill your friend  
here! Botch holds up Tracey! Ash, Misty, Brock, and Rosetta start chanting KILL TRACEY!   
KILL TRACEY! (I'm chanting too!) Jesse shoots Tracey in the head! Tracey dies but an orange  
flying tabby with wings brings him back to life!  
(Why did Booger do that???)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That is the end of part 3  
  
Booger- Is not!  
  
Duplica- You are supposed to put who's that pokemon! So they will wonder who it is!  
  
Moonkitty3000- Why me??  
  
Duplica- I did last time it's your turn!  
  
Moonkitty3000- Not why me like why do I have to type who's that pokemon. Why me like why is  
it always my fic's you two.... Oh nevermind  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who Is That Pokemon?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moonkitty3000- Booger why did you save Tracey's life???  
  
Booger- Really! It was painful but Tracey needs to be tortured more!  
  
Duplica- I second that!  
  
Moonkitty3000- That is all for you two!  
  
Booger- But I don't wanna go!  
  
Duplica- Booger we have to!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally! Remember to review! Please!   



	4. Pokemon noodle Part 4

Pokemon Noodle 4! I don't own Pokemon. From the reviews I got so far I'm not   
the only one who hates Tracey! That is wonderful! I live to torture Tracey! The  
only purpose I see for Tracey to exist is to be annoying! What kind of money can  
you make being a pokemon watcher??? Professor Oak? Hero? Talk about brainless. Part  
four is devoted completely to torturing Tracey!! Booger asked for it! So did Duplica   
for that matter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Flarion!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Noooooooooo! Tracey must die! Kill him again! KILL HIM AGIAIN!" said Rosetta,  
Misty, Ash, and Brock   
  
"You know I don't think just killing Tracey will work. They didn't give up the  
first time. Maybe if we kill him again they would surrender." Said Misty's mother  
  
Misty said "Now do you see what I mean when I say she is more dense than Ash?"  
  
"At first I thought she was actually on to the fact that we want Tracey dead." said Rosetta  
  
Team Rocket hangs Tracey. Then Team Rocket leaves. Ash, Brock, Misty and   
Rosetta get big sticks and hit him while he is hanging there. Misty steals his  
Pokemon. She keeps Marril, gives Syther to Rosetta, and Vennonat to Ash. Rosetta  
steals his high-tech funky stuff and puts it in her sub-space pocket. (Speaking of  
sub-space pockets...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Rosetta's sub-space pocket...  
  
"I love you. You love me." Said Gary  
  
"Oh know I'm singing the theme song does that mean that I'm starting to like  
Barney?? Nooooooooooooo..." said Gary   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to somewhere in the Pokeworld...  
  
Booger flies over. Brings the now dead Tracey back to life. (Oooh now  
I can kill him again!) Tracey wakes up and climbs down! An old lady walks up   
the street. She looks at Tracey then looks at his shoes. She points her finger at him.   
  
"You're the one that stole my shoes" She said  
  
The old lady beats up Tracey, kills him and takes her shoes back. All the   
while this was happening, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Rosetta were cheering her on. Then  
the old lady walks up to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Rosetta.   
  
"You four look like an nice bunch. Could you do me a favor? If he wakes up, kill him!"  
said the old lady  
  
"Gladly!" said Misty   
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up. Misty and Rosetta dig into their sub-space   
pockets and pull out their THE Mallet o'deaths. You've seen Misty's normal Mallet o'death.  
Well these are THE Mallet o'deaths, they are Six-feet across. They gave Tracey the   
double pounder. After they were finished, Tracey was dead, two inches tall, and in  
the middle of a giant crater. Rosetta keeps her THE Mallet o'death with her. Misty   
goes into her subspace pocket to lock up her THE Mallet o'death.  
  
"I don't want to get on their bad side." whispered Ash to Brock   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Misty's sub-space pocket...  
  
"Hello Alakazam, anything new?" said Misty  
  
"Mimi wants another warehouse in your sub-space pocket for Poker winnings." Said Alakazam  
  
"Why not? Give her warehouse number 389,639,465." said Misty  
  
"I'm just locking up my Mallet. Continue with your work" said Misty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the Pokeworld...  
  
Ash, Rosetta, and Brock are sorting Pokeballs. They need to sort them all   
out to find Misty and Rosetta's father. Right now there is about 10 piles of   
different colored Pokeballs. Each color represents which person's pokemon it is and  
strength of the pokemon.   
  
Misty comes back.  
  
"What took you so long Misty?" said Rosetta  
  
"Mimi wanted another warehouse." Said Misty. (This is Mimi on Digimon)  
  
"Wow your still friends with Mimi! Did you teach her to play poker yet?" asked Rosetta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey starts to get up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, I taught her to play poker! What else would she need a warehouse for?" said Misty   
  
"So true!" said Rosetta   
  
From inside a giant crater a squeaky voice says "You know how to play poker?  
(::snicker:: ::snicker::) I challenge you to a game."  
  
Misty gets an Evil smile. "Ok fine with me."   
  
Misty starts to play poker with Tracey. Misty wins all of Tracey's clothes then gives  
Tracey one of Mimi's falling apart barrels for really small people. One of the metal   
straps on the barrel gave Tracey rust poisoning. He dies.  
  
Misty burns all of Tracey's clothes. Then she burns Tracey.   
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up. Tracey also gets another barrel. Tracey is still puny.  
  
"Well, if your not going to die you might as well help sort Pokeballs" said Rosetta  
  
"I think it is that flying cat. It flies over just before Tracey comes back to life."   
Said Ash  
  
(Oh no Booger was caught) "That cat must protect me!" said the squeaky Tracey  
  
(Tracey's in for it) Booger comes over. Takes over Tracey's body and makes him wave  
his arms and say (In his squeaky voice) I'm really stupid. I'm an idiot. What happened  
to my brain me no know. Booger left Tracey's body leaving Tracey dead.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up. Tracey decides to help sort pokeballs.  
He picks up a pokeball it was about the same size as the puny Tracey . Tracey tries  
to lift the pokeball but it too heavy and it runs over Tracey. Tracey was killed. Even   
worse (much worse) the pokeball rolled very far away. It was Rosetta's strongest and   
last Charizard, Charmean.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up. Rosetta is mad. Rosetta uses THE Mallet o'death.  
Tracey is now 1/2 inch tall and there is two giant craters. Tracey is dead.  
  
"Charmean! My last Charizrad!" said Rosetta  
  
Rosetta starts to cry. Ash pulls out his Charizard and gives it to Roseetta.  
  
"Thank you Ash! I will name it Charnice!" said Rosetta  
  
"That name doesn't really fit this Charizard!" said Ash  
  
"Ash, Rosetta is a very good Pokemon trainer, unlike you, Charizard will earn it's   
name! In fact she could help me with Psyduck." said Misty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Booger comes. Tracey wakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You caught a Psyduck?? I thought you never wanted a Psyduck" said Rosetta  
  
"It's her favorite Pokemon." said Tracey who just got a 1/2 inch size barrel  
  
"Shut up!" said Ash and Misty  
  
Misty let out Psyduck. Psyduck looked at the living Tracey and ate him. Tracey  
died. Agaian. Psyduck puked Tracey up.  
  
"It's offical! That Psyduck needs training!" said Rosetta   
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up.  
  
Duplica walks by and falls into a massive crater. She looked down and saw a   
little man about 1/2 inch tall. Duplica was confused. She was with her Ditto and  
now a little man that looked like Tracey from Moonkitty300's stories! Then she  
realized she was in Moonkitty's story. It was real!  
  
"Ditto transform into Flarion. Flame thrower." said Duplica  
  
Tracey died.  
  
Duplica saw the now fourty-three foot pile of pokeballs. She walked up to it.  
She saw Misty, Rosetta, Ash, and Brock. They forced her to help sort. Ditto helped, too.  
All the pokemon started helping sort exepept for the ones in the pokeballs they were   
sorting. They stayed inside. Staryu couldn't help considering arms could be a problem.  
  
Booger flew over. Tracey got up.  
  
Ash saw Tracey move he picked him up and dropped him. Tracey died.   
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up.  
  
Misty looks at him and steps on him. Tracey dies!!! Again.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up.  
  
Marril wacks Tracey with it's tail. Tracey dies.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up.  
  
Scyther chops off Tracey's head. Tracey dies.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey's head is now intact.  
  
Vennonat uses supersonic, that knocks him unconsions. Yet again, steped on by Misty.  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up.  
  
Brock mistakes him for his eye and pokes him too hard. Tracey dies.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey get out of the whole.   
  
Tracey was climbing down Brock's face. Brock sneezed Tracey went flying and   
was embedded in a tree. (Hee! Hee! Hee! Hey that Rhymed!)Tracey died.  
  
Booger flies over. Tracey can't get up he is stuck in the tree.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Rosetta's sub-space pocket...  
  
"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" said Gary  
  
"I want out! No more Barney! No more Barney!" said Gary  
  
"Ash and his friends are the coolest in the world. Mercy!" said Gary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moonkitty3000- I will end it there.  
  
Booger- Thank you! Really! If I had to save that thing's unwanted life again... Well,  
anyway I can't stand this, but I do like the fact that Tracey was 1/2 inch tall it sounds  
like something I would do. You know when I kill. I am the killer cat.   
  
Moonkitty3000-::sigh:: Stop giving yourself ego boosts. I thought you were against that  
stuff.   
  
Booger-::sniff:: I am!  
  
Moonkitty3000- Good! How many times did you bring Tracey back to life??  
  
Booger- 15 extremely painful times. Did you hear when Tracey considered me a hero?  
Yuck ewww!!! I just had to get my revenge!  
  
Moonkitty3000- Where is Duplica?   
  
Booger- Sorting pokeballs. She should be done by the next chapter. Oops sorry I didn't  
mean to give parts of the next story away! Yes, I remember what happened to Brock.   
  
Booger flies out to the story and points to Brock who is currently tied to the tree  
Tracey is stuck in. He is trying to pick Flarion poop out of his hair.  
  
Moonkitty3000- How did you know I was going to use Brock as an example?  
  
Booger- Like duh! Sugar, your story with Moonfairy2000, Sora from digimon hinted the script.  
You used Brock as an example. The Gatomon Show, Sora again hinted the script. You used   
Brock as an example.   
  
Moonkitty3000- Oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Booger- There is one thing I have to know! Why does Brock always have poop in his hair?  
Bird poop, Articuno poop, Flarion poop?  
  
Moonkitty3000- You don't find it funny?  
  
Booger- No  
  
Moonkitty3000- You're hopeless and you gotta go!  
  
Booger- Really?   
  
Moonkitty3000- Yep! Goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well did you like it? Why do I hate Tracey soooo much?   
He stole something of mine! Really! He's really annoying! Review please!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  



	5. Pokemon noodle Part 5

Don't own pokemon! Hee! Hee! Hee! Major sugar rush!!! Last time   
Tracey (I refuse to put that name in spell check!) died 15 times.  
That makes 16 in this story. That makes only 18 times in all of   
my stories! I must kill him more! Since I am on a major sugar   
rush and running out of different ways to kill Tracey, this is   
going to be weird!! It gotta be weird. I'm the author. If you   
wander what Tracey stole from me. It's uhh err terrible and horrible  
that he stole this. I'd still hate him if he didn't. What he   
stole makes it a thousand times worse! I'm not going to tell you, yet.  
Even worse (maybe not worse) my friend Moonfairy2000 lost to him   
at poker!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Let's start off the story by killing Tracey)   
  
Somewhere in the Pokeworld...  
  
Tracey is small, (1/2 inch to be exact)  
Tracey is slow, (1/2 inch tall people can't run very fast!)  
Tracey got hit in the head, (knock some sense into him)  
With a piece of dough. (I can't figure out where that came  
from! It rhymes)  
  
(I rewrote Jack be nimble)  
  
Tracey dies!  
  
The other 4 with the Pokemon are still sorting a now 30 ft.  
pile of pokeballs. They were also trying to figure out how Tracey  
got out of that tree.  
  
"Tracey was in there about three feet" said Rosetta  
  
"I thought we were finally going to have some peace!" said Ash  
  
"Tracey should stay dead or stay away from us!" said Duplica  
  
"I think we are just going to have to wait until he makes Rosetta  
really mad!" Misty said  
  
Rosetta said "No way!! That thing is not worthy of going in my   
sub-space pocket"  
  
"And Gary is?" said Ash  
  
"At least he won't contaminate the place! Aren't you going to ask   
me the normal question, what is a sub-space pocket?" said Rosetta  
  
Ash replied, "I already know what they are!"   
  
Misty said "Really, Ash not too many people in the Pokemon  
world know what a sub-space pocket is! Maybe you have a sub-space   
pocket!" Misty said  
  
"Misty, don't you have a warehouse of picks for other sub-space  
pockets in your sub-space pocket?" asked Rosetta  
  
"Yep! And you have that power to detect sub-space pockets!"  
  
"The real sensational sisters are at it again" Misty and Rosetta   
say in unison   
  
Ash whispered to Brock and Duplica, "Their worse than Team Rocket I  
have to get out of here before they go in my sub-space pocket!"  
  
Ash was stopped by Rosetta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Misty's sub-space pocket...  
  
(Maybe I should tell you exactly what is in there.)  
  
First 21 warehouses  
  
#1. Mallet o'deaths (599 of them) and THE mallet o'death  
#2. Hair gel-Hair spray-Hair brushes  
#3. Picks for other sub-space pockets  
#4. Newspapers, Huge paper fans, and gong o'deaths   
#5. More sub-space pockets  
#6. Maps  
#7. Bikini's  
#8. Suspenders, yellow shirts, shorts  
#9. Other clothes  
#10. Camping supplies/ Pokemon supplies/ Tea set  
#11. Lake/ Hot tub  
#12.Life story writers (people that write her life story over and over.  
Different stories)  
#13. Pictures  
#14. Mansion  
#15. Growliths house/ Psyducks insane asylum  
#16. 1,000,000 cans of Bug-B-Gone  
#17. Mimi's first storage area  
#18. laptops and Alakazm's working area  
#19. Shoes & Shoes for death  
#20. "Helping Stupid People" book  
#21. Things Misty stole (What did she steal? 1. Ash's Laprus  
2. Marril 3. An XOXO Misty picture from Ash  
4.Squirtle 5. Vulpix 6. Charmander 7. Pikachu 8. One of Team   
Rocket's balloons 9. Ash's bike 10. 25 gallons of ice cream   
11. Team Rocket's brains)  
  
Misty went to warehouse 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Booger flies over. Tracey gets up. (Just like always)  
  
Misty pops out of her sub-space pocket. She kills Tracey  
with the pick. (Gee Tracey is really easy to kill I guess cause  
he is small, well small now)   
  
Misty picks Ash's sub-space pocket. She went in but she   
wishes she didn't. Inside were 5,000 crates of underwear. Misty   
stole 5 crates for blackmail. (Yet another thing Misty stole!)Then  
Misty teleported out of there!  
  
When she came out Brock and Duplica were arguing about his eyes.   
  
"You do not have any eyes!" said Duplica  
  
"Yes I do!"   
  
"Where?? The farmer cut out your eyes!" said Duplica  
  
"Huh?" said Brock  
  
"A blind Brock,   
A blind rock,  
See how he runs,  
See how he runs,  
He ran after the farmers wife,  
The farmer cut out his eyes with a carving knife,  
He never saw another site in his life,   
Forever a blind Brock,  
Forever a blind rock." said Duplica  
(Wow two in one story!)  
  
"That's nice! There's that cat Tracey is getting up" said Rosetta  
  
Rosetta used Charnice and fried Tracey to a crisp. Tracey  
became a pile of Ashes with 2 eyes on top Brock picked up the eyes  
and smooshed them together and created 1/6 th of an eye.   
  
Booger flew over. Now Tracey doesn't have eyes either. He is  
alive! Again!  
  
Booger kills Tracey again. He was eaten by a hen. The hen   
was taken over by Booger! Booger left the hen. Then it spit out   
Tracey! (YUCK!!! EATING TRACEY IS GROSS! I FEEL BAD FOR PSYDUCK AND  
THE HEN! PSYDUCK IS MY FAVORITE POKEMON!)  
  
Team Rocket comes again. Misty and Rosetta, (using their  
brains) call Booger over and Booger steals Misty's mother's Petra  
stamp. (From Petra to Misty's mother to Booger. I guess only evil   
can touch that stamp! Well, Booger is good evil, if there is such a  
thing) Misty uses a Gengar from one of her piles. It's name  
was Purple Dude. When Team Rocket saw Purple Dude they all ran!!!  
  
"Well I guess that is a way to get rid of them" said Duplica  
  
"I wonder what that cat is going to do with the Petra stamp?" said Ash  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonkitty3000- I guess I should leave it off there.  
  
Booger- That was a little better I only brought Tracey back to   
life three times.  
  
Moonkitty3000- He died 20 times WOW!!! The noodle is really killing   
Tracey! Hmmmm that's an idea!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's that Pokemon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duplica- Hello  
  
Moonkitty3000- Finish sorting?   
  
Duplica- Misty and Rosetta remembered they can use magic. They forgot!  
You left a part out of the story! Tracey is always going AhYep!   
It's his favorite word AhYep!  
  
Booger- I heard him say that before it sounds like aaahhhyeeeep!   
It weird!  
  
Moonkitty3000- ::sigh:: You two must go!   
  
Booger- No we don't! (Booger uses Petra stamp on Moonkitty3000) Now  
she is under my control! Hee! Hee! Hee!  
  
Copyrights-  
  
The contence of Misty's sub-space pocket  
The contence of Ash's sub-space pocket  
"Tracey be small"  
"A blind Brock"  
Are copyrighted to Moonkitty3000 & Moonfairy2000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who should that pokemon be?  
It's ________   
I need suggestions!  
Tell me in your reviews!  
I also need more ways to kill Tracey!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	6. Pokemon noodle Part 6

Well, this would be Pokemon Noodle 6. Hopefully, Booger will stay away from me, well, at least   
not use the Petra stamp on me!!! I Don't own Pokemon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...It's Growlith  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosetta and Misty use their magical powers (finally someone's using their brain) to   
automatically sort the giant 50ft. pile of pokeballs. Under the pokeballs were more magical junk   
but Misty's father wasn't there.   
  
"I forgot we had that power. "Rosetta said.  
  
"Me too! Hey, Where is our father?" Misty asked.  
  
"I dunno. He must have teleported out of there!" Rosetta replied.  
  
Duplica is........ sweatdropping at everything Rosetta and Misty say. (She may run out   
of sweatdrops. Hmmm maybe that is impossible.) Misty and Rosetta quickly put all of the magical   
junk in their sub-space pocket. (Aaaahhhhhhhh!!! Booger wi-with the Petra stamp! Noooooooo!)   
{Hello, I am Evilmoonkitty3000, Booger is controlling me and the story!} Evilmoonkitty3000 jumps   
into the story. (I write the story! I even get the normal parenthesis!   
Mwhahahahahahahahaha{q}hahahahahahahahah)   
  
Evilmoonkitty3000 points at Tracey and says "Evil! Evil evil! Die evil thing!!!!!!"   
Tracey explodes. "Cool! I have more powers when I am Evilmoonkitty3000!" (Duh! I gave them to   
you so you can kill ! Wait! Don't I get to control what you say with the Petra stamp too?)  
  
"Booger, don't ya know my mouth is Petra stamp proof!" Evilmoonkitty3000 holds out her tongue.   
It has the word 'Petra stamp Proof' on it. (Uhhhh whatever (?))  
  
Duplica swetdrops.  
  
Out of THE bushes come the Catamaran. Misty's mother is inside. She stole that off of   
Petra on 'Flint the Time Detective' too. (Poor Petra) Also out of THE bushes comes Gatomon and   
Wizardmon (Wizardmon reviewed so I give permission to be in story! Wizardmon is going   
to come in and kill Tracey!) Gatomon and Wizardmon join Booger in THE tree all three are   
drinking tea! (Ooooooh a rhyme)  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Rosetta fight Misty's mother in da catamaran while Booger brings   
Tracey back to life. Wizardmon drops a drip of tea. It lands on Tracey and kills da 1/2 inch   
thing. (Don't worry he WILL die more!!!)  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
"Ok! Jesse, James let's do whateva this thing, ummmmm, can, uhhh, do!" said Misty's mother  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Before Team Rocket can do whateva they fly out of da catamaran and smack into a   
wall. Ash looks in amazement at what Misty and Rosetta just did. His mouth was hanging open sooo  
wide you could fit the Empire state building inside {rhyme}. (Even though I write the story,   
I can't figure out why Ash does that! He should be used to all this magic stuff by now.   
Invisibility, sorting a 50 foot pile of pokeballs by color.) EvilMooonkitty3000 steals da   
catamaran and turns back into Moonkitty3000. She joins Booger at tea.   
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Ash still has his mouth open and da Empire state building falls in.  
  
Duplica Sweatdrops   
  
"I'm full" said Ash, Misty, Brock, Rosetta, and Moonkitty scream!  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
"A-A-Ash is full?" said Misty in horror.  
  
"I want control of my story back!" Moonkitty yells at Booger  
  
"The manners of people these days." said Booger  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
"I'mreallyreallyreallyreallysorry all honorable Queen Boogish of nasty cats!"   
  
"Ahh much better" Booger says as she let Moonkitty take her story back.  
  
(nice to have my old () back instead of {} those are moonfairy2000's ::cries:: I'LL GET   
MY REVENGE! ::Does a weird dance and sings her revenge on Moonfairy2000 song::)  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Booger flies over.   
  
IT's alive. (It meaning Tracey)  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Misty and Rosetta snap out of the shock that ASH IS FULL! They beat up Team Rocket.   
After they finish the main part of Team Rocket they move on to Team Rocket's boss, Meowth.   
Booger stops them an begins to cry!  
  
"Not Meowth! He is a fellow cat, not to mention he talks like my twin brother. Meowth is kewl!  
Even I, Booger, killer cat of where ever I am would not do such a cruel and horrid thing to the  
'Perfect' species, the cats!" Booger pleaded  
  
Duplica and Moonkitty both sweatdrop. Then Moonkitty thinks about what Booger said and says  
"You know Booger might be right!"  
  
Tracey says, "Ahhhyeppp."  
  
Booger sweatdrops and this sweatdrop is programmed to fall on and drown Tracey.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
"Tea time is over"  
  
Wizardmon and Gatomon jump out of the tree they were in. Booger flies over Tracey swims   
out of the sweatdrop he is in. (:)   
  
"Who are you?" asked Misty  
  
"I'm Gatomon"  
  
"I'm Wizardmon"  
  
"Oh, ok, I've heard of you. Mimi and Sora told me all about you." Said Misty  
  
"We are escaping Kari! Why is she always one of the major people on Digimon? Now with   
that Davis kid I'm going to go out of my mind!" said Gatomon  
  
"Sora definably told me about him!" said Rosetta  
  
"Can we kill Tracey?"  
  
"Oh, surrre it's fun!"   
  
Wizardmon "Thunder ball!"  
  
Tracey dies.   
  
Booger digs a tunnel under Tracey gets up.  
  
Gatomon looks at Tracey.   
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger walks by, Tracey gets up.  
  
No one does anything to Tracey.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger does nothing, Tracey gets up.  
  
Tracey gets up.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger runs by, Tracey gets up.  
  
Wizardmon blinks.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger dances past, Tracey gets up. (???)  
  
Tracey insults Booger.  
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Booger kills Tracey, Tracey gets up.   
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Tracey dies.   
  
Booger, the cat, does a cartwheel, Tracey gets up.  
  
Misty and Rosetta come back.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger hops like a bunny rabbit, Tracey gets up.  
  
Nurse Joy walks past.  
  
Tracey dies/Brock DOESN'T fall in love/Ash and Misty faints.  
  
Booger sings, Tracey gets up.  
  
Brock realized he didn't fall in love with nurse Joy  
  
Tracey and Brock die.  
  
Booger picks her nose, Tracey and Brock get up.  
  
Brock still is shock faints.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger hops like a froggy, Tracey gets up.  
  
Misty asked, "Rosetta, what did you do to Brock?"  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger eats ice cream, Tracey gets up.  
  
"Sorry." Rosetta replied  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger kills, Tracey gets up.  
  
"Undo it!" Misty screams  
  
Tracey dies, obeying Misty.  
  
Booger hops like, uhh, I don't know, Tracey gets up.  
  
"No!" Rosetta screams back  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger makes her paw do a little dance, Tracey gets up.  
  
"Ok." Misty agrees  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger waddles around like a Ducky, Tracey gets up.  
  
"How come Brock didn't go all freaky?" Nurse Joy asked  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger does the Hokey-pokey, Tracey gets up.  
  
Rosetta pulls out her anti-Brockgoallfreaky charms and sells one to Nurse Joy.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger puts her right foot in, Tracey gets up.  
  
Rosetta opens a small store for selling anti-Brockgoallfreaky charms.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger puts her left paw out, Tracey gets up.  
  
Rosetta makes a lot of money selling anti-Brockgoallfreaky charms.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger turns herself around, Tracey gets up.  
  
Every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and every girl over the age of 13 is armed with   
anti-Brockgoallfreaky charms.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger kills someone, Tracey gets up.  
  
Brock figures out what anti-Brockgoallfreaky charms do.  
  
Tracey and Brock die.  
  
Booger runs the sweeper, Tracey and Brock get up.  
  
Ash is confused.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger flies around in circles until she is really dizzy, Tracey gets up.  
  
Misty wacks Ash in the head.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger digivolves into Pumpkinmon, Tracey gets up.  
  
Duplica sweatdrops.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Pumpkinmon transforms into Ditto, Tracey gets up.  
  
Ditto and, err, Ditto have a conversation.  
  
Tracey dies.   
  
Booger transforms back into Booger, Tracey gets up.  
  
Booger, Ditto, Moonkitty, Gatomon and Wizardmon all continue with their tea party.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger drinks tea, Tracey gets up. (What's with good evil spirits and tea?)  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon decide to go back home and kill Kari and Davis.  
  
Tracey, Davis and Kari die.  
  
Booger steals Bob's book on how to make Luna fall in love with you so he would stop  
reading and do his job, Tracey gets up/Bob flies over Davis and Kari get up.  
  
Everyone follows Ash again so he can become the best Pokemon master, Blah blah blah.  
  
Tracey dies.  
  
Booger decides to end the fic, Tracey gets up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonkitty- Ok I'll end the fic now. Hey, Booger, how many times has Tracey died?  
  
Booger (counting on paws)- 39 times in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued sometime...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duplica- Wha's with the sometime?  
  
Moonkitty- I have no idea.  
  
Duplica- So Booger doesn't have to fly over to make people come back to life?  
  
Booger- Ahyep!  
  
Duplica- NO! DON'T SAY THAT WORD IT'S EVIL-EVIL!  
  
Moonkitty- Now you sound like Stinky #2  
  
Duplica- Who's that?  
  
Moonkitty- You don't want to know!   
  
Duplica- But-but....  
  
Booger- It's this person who whenever he sees Moonkitty or Moonfairy he goes Evil-Evvviiiillllll.  
Then he got a bunch of people doing that so Moonfairy and Moonkitty can't go anywhere without  
the EVIL's. He also has a crush on Moonfairy2000.   
  
Duplica- Why is he Stinky #2?  
  
Moonkitty- You don't want to know!  
  
Duplica- But-but....  
  
Booger- There is also Stinky. This person who sits next to Moonkitty in science class who's   
one goal in life tormenting her. Other than that, he really stinks! (I need a gas mask!)  
  
Duplica- Booger, how do you know about this stuff?  
  
Booger- I haunt her school. I know all!  
  
Moonkitty- Can you kill them more?  
  
Booger- Yesterday I killed Stinky 39,847,201,934,885 times and Gohugrsuy killed Stinky #2   
43,908,578,054 times. How many more times do you want?  
  
Moonkitty- Ahhhh...... 1,000,000,000,000?  
  
Booger- Ok!  
  
Duplica- You people have weird people on your planet.  
  
Moonkitty- Yep! I am in a class and we are getting credit for writing a fic.  
  
Duplica- Is your teacher on drugs?  
  
Moonkitty- Yeah, I think so. Moonfairy and I are going to call it SugarSchool so far it's gotton  
very weird! Mr. Brazo wants to film it. How are we going to do that I mean who is going to   
play Izzyralia (Izzy (from Digimon) as a girl)? Maybe Samantha....  
  
Duplica- What kind of drugs is this teacher on?  
  
Moonkitty- Really I don't want to know! Even worse Moonfairy is allergic to cameras!  
  
Booger- Although, doesn't Mr. Brazo let you put your shows on in the middle of tutorial and have  
the whole school watch them?  
  
Moonkitty- Yep! Now that would be scary! People would watch something entertaining in class!  
  
Duplica- You'd have Violet jump out of the window.....  
  
Booger- and you'd have the real Lindsey (person that does commercials in my fic's) do   
commercials.  
  
Moonkitty- Scarrrry!  
  
Duplica- Your teacher must have some major brain damage!!! Remind me never to go to you're   
planet!  
  
Booger- We welcome you to munchkin land! Fa la la la la.....  
  
Moonkitty and Duplica- Huh? What does that have to do with anything??? Where did that come from??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the chapter ended with Munchkin Land. (???) Booger has lost it! Nothing is left! NOTHING!  
You know review, I believe you have read my fic already if you are all the way down here sooo  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
  



End file.
